


Two Birds of a Feather

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron was frustrated





	Two Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For [](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/)**coffee_n_cocoa** who  filled in Ron was ______ with frustrated.

Ron was frustrated. Susan and Tonks had been teasing him for weeks and quite frankly he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. There were touches, stolen kisses, and when Susan had pressed him against his desk and snogged him yesterday he'd had to resort to wanking in his office.

"Ron?" Tonks waved her hand in front of his face. "Weasley!"

Ron opened his eyes and his mouth went dry. There was Susan Bones dressed in nothing but scarves and standing beside her was Tonks. Tonks...Tonks who was wearing leather trousers and a leather bustier.

"Err..."

"Aww Tonks," Susan grinned as she came around the desk and lowered herself into Ron's lap. "We've damaged the boy. In Auror training surely you learned emergency medicine?"

"Oral stimulation," Tonks grinned. "I think it's the only cure."

Ron whimpered when Susan slid out of his lap, pushed his legs apart, and he jerked when Tonks joined her between his legs.

"Together?" Tonks winked at Susan as she lowered Ron's zipper and freed his cock. "On the count of three?"

Tonks smirked up at Ron and Ron moaned when he saw Susan lick her lips.

"Three!"

Ron's vision blurred, his hands tightened on the arms of the chair, and a low moan escaped his lips when their tongues began teasing his shaft.

Ron wasn't going to be frustrated much longer.


End file.
